Snapshots
by starfruit06
Summary: With the flash of a camera, memories are captured and made permanent. A series of flashes capturing lives of the residents of Flowerbud Village and Mineral Town, if only for a few brief moments. 1sentence.
1. Alpha

Wow.

Hi.

It's been a while, neh?

I've been here and there, lurking around, but this is the first time in a long while that I've been compelled to write someting. It wasn't until I read Rhiawen's **1sentence: A Mineral Town Collection**, that I wanted to start my own claim with my most beloved couple that brought me into fanfiction in the first place. I know I have a number of fics that need to be finished/continued, but I'm still at a blank. So I figured, if I can't continue writing whole stories, I'll write small ones, until it comes back to me.**  
**

* * *

**Fandom:** Harvest Moon N64 

**Pairing: **Jack/Elli

**Theme Set:** Alpha

**Rating: **PG

* * *

#01 – Comfort 

She couldn't say whether she looked forward to his daily afternoon visits, for when the young man from Twilight Farm stepped into the bakery and sometimes stood close to her, _too close, much too close_, her heart quickened and sometimes, she forgot to _breathe_.

#02 – Kiss

Their first kiss wasn't anything that came from fairy tales or romance novels, brief, awkward, unintentional and rough with the accidental clash of teeth, but it didn't stop them from trying a second time.

#03 – Soft

For a man who spent his days in the fields, consisting of scrapes and calluses, Elli was surprised at how soft and fine Jack's hair was, as she ran her fingers through the dark strands after he rested his head on her lap (despite several protests) for an impromptu nap.

#04 – Pain

Although she insisted that she was okay and that it was common to get burns while working in a _bakery_, it doesn't stop the rise of panic he feels in his chest as he rushes over to the sink and places her hand under the running water as he searches for the first aid kit.

#05 – Potatoes

Elli is initially disgusted when Jack rushes in, mud-caked and soaked, and presses two equally mud-caked and soaked brown, round things in her hands, but ignores the feeling after noticing the slight shake and excitement in his voice when he tells her that he grew his first successful crop of potatoes and is giving her some so she can make her mashed potatoes he likes so much.

#06 - Rain

As if just realizing that he ran out into the pouring rain in his pajamas and hastily pulled on boots, Jack sneezed; Elli laughed and pulled him into the back, telling him to wash up and get dry while she made him some hot coffee and breakfast.

#07 – Chocolate

"Jack!" Elli chided, lightly smacking the wrist with her spatula when she caught him dipping his finger in the bowl of chocolate cake batter; "You can lick the bowl when I'm finished," she relented after seeing the pout on his face.

#08 – Happiness

Sitting on the picnic blanket spread across the grass, her head in his lap, his fingers intertwined with hers, gave him more happiness than the affluence and security his familial home could provide.

#09 – Telephone

Rumors in a small town tend to spread quite quickly and get out of hand, so when the game of telephone made its way to the assistant baker, one could imagine her embarrassment when her pink-haired best friend asked (rather offhandedly) about the nature of her relationship with the new farmer.

#10 – Ears

Elli secretly enjoyed how red Jack's ears would turn when she would sometimes (when no one was looking _of course_) place a small kiss on the back of his neck (which was quite a feat since he was considerably taller than she was).

#11 – Name

"I don't know what they're called, they're just something I made up," Elli confessed when Jack asked her the name of the cookies she brought him, blushing faintly when he told her that they were the best things he ever tasted.

#12 – Sensual

"Can I have a bite?" Before she could agree or protest (or take the damn cookie out of her mouth) Jack leaned over and bit off a piece, his nose brushing lightly against hers; Elli didn't know whether she was amused or annoyed that Jack could turn the most harmless, more _innocent_ thing into something that was – _not_.

#13 – Death

She experienced death at a young age when her parents died in a car accident; but it didn't make it less terrible, less horrifying when it came for Granny Ellen of old age on the first day of spring.

#14 – Sex

When he saw Elli for the first time in nearly more than a decade, Jack became fully aware than she was no longer the little girl that flung mud pies at his face and very much a lovely young woman.

#15 – Touch

After they laid Granny Ellen into the earth, Elli shut herself in her room; when Jack opened the door and began pulling her out of the darkness, not even his touch could quell the rage, the frustration, and the _fear_ storming within her.

#16 – Weakness

Jack, after doing a great deal of research (begging, pleading, bribes investing large quantities of cake), learned about a particular weakness of his favorite brunette, promptly presenting it to her in a neatly wrapped box on the first of Fall.

#17 – Tears

"No, you _idiot_," Elli said between a laugh and a hiccup as she wiped her eyes, wanting to throw the adorable, gorgeous, _highly_ impractical (She did live in a village consisting mostly of dirt and cobblestone) stiletto heels Jack gave her at his thick skull to stop his rambling apologies for making her cry on her birthday.

#18 – Speed

Elli gave a shriek of laughter, holding onto the reins of Batman (Batman, _of all things to call a horse_), Jack's arms secure around her waist, as they raced through the fields of Twilight Farm, preparing for the upcoming Fall races.

#19 – Wind

It were moments like these when he thought she was most beautiful as he helped her dismount; hair unkempt, face flushed, a smile that reached her eyes, bright and laughing with a look of something akin to _rapture_ appearing on her face.

#20 – Freedom

"If you could have gone anywhere, why come here?" Elli asked after listening to the story of the life he had before he moved to Flowerbud; "Because…I felt needed here."

#21 – Life

Basil and Doug commented how life seemed to spring from his hands, in his crops, with his animals, but it wasn't until he first saw those big brown eyes and that smile, _oh that smile_, that he felt alive in such a long time.

#22 – Jealousy

Jack scowls, his usual spot taken by a bunch of pretty city boys who were making eyes at _his_ girl, completely ignoring the fact, Cliff points out to him, that it wasn't too long ago that he was a city boy himself.

#23 – Hands

Upon seeing brown eyes pleading not to cause a scene, Jack does what he can to restrain himself from chopping off their wandering limbs with the axe conveniently stashed in his rucksack.

#24 – Taste

"C'mon pretty lady, just a _taste_," one of her customers from earlier slurs, breath hot and laden with the smell of liquor, slinging his arm around her neck; she was having a girls' night out and wanted to step outside for some fresh air...

#25 – Devotion

They're not sure which was more surprising; the waitress at the bakery who threw their friend into several wooden crates; or when they were forced out of town by the other villagers, who _don't take kindly to strangers_.

#26 – Forever

_Maybe, just maybe_, Elli thought as she laid awake, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, _this is a kind of forever_.

#27 – Blood

Then she sees the drops of blood appearing on the handkerchief she gave him for his birthday when he bends over from a fit of violent coughs.

#28 – Sickness

Then she learns from the Potions Master out that he's been sick for a _very_ long time.

#29 – Melody

They sit together in the front church pews, practicing for the Starry Night Festival, he on ocarina, Maria on piano, and Ann and Elli on flute.

#30 – Star

Sitting on a bench in the village square, they look heavenward, both hoping for the same wish; another year, another starry night together.

#31 – Home

"I spend so much time here, I might as well move in," she remarks while helping him unpack (_more boxes?_) and arrange things around the room.

#32 – Confusion

"So why don't you?" He grinned upon seeing the baffled look on her face as he pulled out a significantly smaller box out of one of the large packing boxes.

#33 – Fear

"How much longer?" Eyes downcast, well aware of his condition, "Until…"

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

They didn't come often, but this argument, of life, of death, would last long after the storm had passed.

#35 – Bonds

"Not until you're cured," Elli said, giving a resolute nod, "I won't be a farmer's widow."

#36 – Market

He relents and takes her to the city market on the first available boat, taking up every whim and indulgence that comes to her mind; _Try these, they're delicious_;_ There go my life savings_;_ A baby carriage?_;_ Hush._

#37 – Technology

It wasn't quite as hopeless as was when he was small and spent most of his days in the hospital: new methods, new treatments, a _cure_.

#38 – Gift

The best gift she brought back to the village after their five week _vacation_: her husband's life.

#39 – Smile

"Well, not yet anyway," Elli gave a wicked smile at the shock on the faces surrounding her, including her _husband's_.

#40 – Innocence

It was difficult, keeping a straight face while a red-faced Jeff tried to explain that Elli was still a fairly innocent girl…

#41 – Completion

It would take close observation, and most importantly, _time_, before he made a full recovery, but knowing that a day would come when there would be no blood, no illness, was more than enough for both of them.

#42 – Clouds

The wedding guests, sans the bride and groom, warily eyed the approaching storm clouds as they entered the church.

#43 – Sky

The wedding party rushed towards the village square where a large white tent was quickly set up to keep out the summer storm, which wouldn't clear until later on that night.

#44 – Heaven

There are times when the days are warm, the cakes are perfect, laughter is abundant, the milk is fresh, his heart is full, and everything seems beautiful.

#45 – Hell

There are times when it's dark, and she's running her hands up and down his back while he's doing his best trying not to succumb to the violent attacks that threaten to shorten his life.

#46 – Sun

When he opened his eyes, quarter to 6, just before the sun rose, he nearly jumped out of bed in panic and scrambled for the telephone upon hearing his wife's labored breathing and gasps of pain.

#47 – Moon

And it wasn't until nightfall that he was allowed to see his new family or leave his farm (not that he wanted to).

#48 – Waves

"Sweethearts, look at the camera," Elli cooed to the twins, Ellen and Joe, while Jack shook a stuffed toy to catch their attention.

#49 – Hair

"Babe, it's longer than _mine_," Elli tugged at the auburn locks, a pair of clippers in her other hand.

#50 - Supernova

"Wow," the twins gaped in awe at the bursts of lights, sitting on the steps of the log terrace with their dad, while Mom, carrying slices of watermelon (and _looking like one too_, the twins giggled) waddled over to them.

* * *

N64, I wonder if anyone remembers this version of HM, it's real old school, haha. I adored the N64 version, if they ever remade it for DS or Wii, I'd die happy. It's still my favorite out of all the HM installments. I'll be going back and forth between Flowerbud Village Elli and Mineral Village Elli, both incredibly adorable (N64 just a little more in my opinion ( ). Hopefully, I'll be able to finish all five sets crosses fingers. Wish me luck! 


	2. Delta

I really hope I don't make this a habit, writing a chapter every two years ( . _.);;

Just to warn you, this chapter is a little on the mature side, PG-13 rating I would think, and my first attempt and foray into writing smut, so…be gentle, please.

-----------------------------------------

#01 – Air

It wasn't exactly the greatest impression to make when the new farmer stopped by the clinic and it just so happened that a blustery spring wind came through and raised Elli's skirts while on her way to work.

#02 – Apples

Leaving the clinic, Jack did his best to keep a straight face as the mayor continued their tour of the town, trying not to think about the glimpse of sparkly apples printed across the young woman's panties he saw as she rushed into the clinic while pushing down her lifted skirts.

#03 – Beginning

They weren't on the best of terms, when they were formally introduced and somehow got caught up in an argument (He just had to mention the sparkly apple panties) that resulted in her (Accidently, she continually claims) shoving him off the pier and storming off in a huff, and him soaking wet and watching her retreating figure with an annoyed and slightly bemused expression on his face.

#04 – Bugs

They are on much better terms, now that a few seasons have passed, giving them enough time to get past their differences and learn that there was more to the other than his slow smirk or her quick roll of the eyes; but they still like to annoy each other by playing little pranks (stealing the cookies from her lunch; hiding his 'cancer sticks') or reverting to schoolboy tactics like calling names ('Hi honey bunny'; 'Hey bug eyes').

#05 – Coffee

"You look terrible," Elli, baggy eyes and hair tousled in every direction, scowled upon seeing Jack drop off Doug's order of fresh milk and eggs when she stopped by the Inn for morning coffee and morning chat with Ann; not being in the best of moods prior to receiving her daily dose of caffeine, Elli shoved Jack facedown into his breakfast (a steaming bowl of grits), much to the shock of everyone around her (and Jack who was starting to suffocate in his grits), and asked for coffee.

#06 – Dark

As they shuffle through the pitch black of the Clinic basement, they fumble into each other, their bodies pressed together for a moment, allowing Elli (Stuck between various boxes and the tangle of their limbs) to wonder what it would be like to push Jack onto the cold floor and do all sorts of things in the dark; then Jack turns on the lights, she finds the box of extra bandages and dusts of her skirt and her thoughts while making her way upstairs.

#07 – Despair

He swore her to absolute secrecy, pressing his palm against Elli's lips in attempt to stop her giggles; he'd never live it down if others knew that he still kept his childhood stuffed rabbit named, 'Honey Bunny,' (Currently hidden between the pillows on his bed) as a good luck charm.

#08 – Doors

Jack tried to convince himself that his heart wasn't racing and he wasn't lightheaded and giddy (Giddy? It had been many years since dropped off Laura Ellison, the first girl he ever dated, at her front step) as he took a step closer and leaned down, close enough to see the flecks of gold in Elli's eyes; just as she leaned in to close the gap, Elli stumbled backward as Stu opened the door, telling her that she should stop making kissy faces at Jack and come inside before Granny Ellen went to bed.

#09 – Drink

"Your name is Jackson," Elli stared in disbelief after taking a sip from her mug; "Jackson Stewart Wright III," Jack replied while spinning a coaster on the wooden counter.

#10 – Duty

"I wouldn't be a good nurse if I can't convince you otherwise," Elli commented after snatching the pack of Black Stone cigarettes from Jack's pocket and crushing them underneath the paperweight (Painted rock Stu gave her on her last birthday) on her desk before depositing them into a nearby trashcan.

#11 – Earth

It really wasn't fair that a chain-smoking city boy, could look that good working in the dirt and mud, Elli mused while passing by the Dusk farm after dropping off medicine for Lillia, biting her lip as she looked on dazedly at the sight of a shirtless Jackson Wright clearing out the fields, chopping stumps and breaking boulders.

#12 – End

It may have been the slightest notion, but they knew things would be different when Elli came over with sandwiches ('You must be hungry from all that work you've been doing') and sunblock ('So you won't turn into a burnt tomato'), and Jack offered for her to come inside for iced tea and to help put sunblock on his back ('To get those hard-to-reach places') if she wanted to, of course.

#13 – Fall

"Are you sure?" Jack paused, glancing down at the young woman perched on his counter, hair mussed and lips, bruised and cherry red; Elli looked up at the man before her, breathless with coffee-brown eyes, deep and dark, gave a tiny nod before pulling him into a kiss and wrapping her legs around his waist as Jack lifted her from the counter, maneuvering around the living room as they made their way into the bedroom.

#14 – Fire

He may call her 'bug eyes' from time to time, but those large brown eyes were what he loved best about her (that and those gorgeous legs hidden under skirts of cotton and muslin), especially the bright spark they held whenever he got on her nerves from time to time.

#15 – Flexible

"No," Elli stated firmly against the incessant pleas of her pink-haired friend, hoping for the latest gossip on how 'talented' the city boy farmer was in the more private aspects of his life.

#16 - Flying

She was known to be a good girl, a smart, sensible girl rooted in practicality and reason; but when Jack snatched her up by the waist and kiss her deeply, all of it seemed to vanish like the ground beneath her.

#17 – Food

"Yes Stu," Jack grinned while essentially lying through his teeth, "I love all of my vegetables, and if you don't finish yours and drink your milk, you'll never get to be as tall as me," Jack then proceeded to quickly devour his artichokes (his least favorite vegetable) to prove his point, hoping that it would convince Stu to comply with his sister's request for him to finish his dinner.

#18 - Foot

"Oh God," Elli gasped, her fingers digging into the armrest, giving a little sigh of pleasure; who knew city boy was so good at giving foot massages?

#19 – Grave

"I just nearly, _died_," Elli exclaimed, smacking Jack upside the head as he bent over in laughter, "Manna almost caught us," she groaned, clearly not amused at her partner in their latest jaunt to the hot springs (well, they made it halfway to the hot springs), after nearly being seen by the town gossip while Jack was somewhat occupied at her neck, with his hands wandering underneath her shirt or groping her ass.

#20 – Green

"You want me to do what?" The pretty little brunette stammered, her face a flush of deep cranberry red at Jack's request involving melted chocolate, an apron, and the dining table out in the living room, before pulling the covers over her head out of pure embarrassment, not knowing whether to be amused or baffled by Jack's fairly 'creative' mind in comparison to her own as she lay buried underneath blankets and pillows while Jack tried to coax her out from her hiding spot.

#21 - Head

She was known to be a good girl, a smart, sensible girl rooted in practicality and reason; so how did she manage to let this happen, she wondered as she eyed the little blue cross on the slim tube in front of her.

#22 – Hollow

When he entered the clinic and saw her haggard appearance, eyes, blank and unfocused as they gazed downward, weariness from a sleepless night, the hunched shoulders, the stiff, awkward movements as Elli walked towards him; Jack immediately rushed to her side, wanting to know what exactly made her this way.

#23 – Honor

"I'm not doing this because it's the right thing to do," Jack began, nearly pinning Elli between him and her desk, "I'm doing this because you drive me crazy; you get under my skin and bug the hell outta me with your sass and smart-aleck attitude; you're fussy, irritable, and just so goddamn annoying when someone rubs you the wrong way; with you I'm frustrated, I'm miserable, but if I have to be miserable for the rest of my life, then so be it, cause you're it for me Elena Dawson, there can't be anyone else but you."

#24 – Hope

But Jack (despite being immediately rejected) persisted and proposed to her again and again and was rejected again and again; until a season later, surrounded by precisely 1,000 daffodils (a 'suggestion' Elli made in a fit of anger and frustration after the third proposal), no box of her favorite chocolates (Elli was overcome with the first wave of morning sickness at the sight of the delicately wrapped champagne truffles from the second proposal), soft music playing throughout the square (Ann and Mary decided to help after seeing Jack's dejected face at the Inn following the fifth proposal), and practically all the townspeople hiding behind the bushes (Well, by the fourth proposal everyone in the town _knew_) Elli caved in and said yes with the sixth and final proposal.

#25 – Light

He never once doubted her brilliance (He always enjoyed watching her talk animatedly about a recently performed procedure for a patient or explain an organ system she reviewed) and dedication to the field of nursing (How she managed to stitch up that poor guy's arm after stopping the gush of blood beforehand without batting an eye while the Doctor was in a visiting town was beyond him); but when he entered their bedroom (She hadn't officially moved in, but he liked calling it 'their bedroom,') and saw Elli still awake at 1am, surrounded by her nursing books, he promptly pushed them off the bed and convinced her to go to sleep.

#26 – Lost

To add onto all the changes going in her life (Baby, engagement, morning sickness), Elli was shocked but mostly ecstatic when Jack came into the clinic and decided to give into her 'harping 'and request for a season's worth of nicotine patches, causing her to jump up, throw her arms around his neck and give him a loud, resounding kiss; upon receiving her reaction to his decision, Jack wondered if he should have quit ages ago.

#27 – Metal

"Just stay," Jack followed after Elli as she headed towards the door, "Stay," he said, pulling her by the waist towards him before handing her a small shiny key.

#28 – New

Now officially confined together in a living space (mostly due to the three-day snowstorm that occurred following Elli's decision to move in with Jack), they were beginning to learn little things about the other, such as Jack's cleaning tendencies nearing on OCD levels, Elli's habit of pulling away all the blankets in her sleep Jack forgetting to put down the toilet seat, and Elli's need for coffee (now tea due to her pregnancy) at 5:45am.

#29 – Old

"I've been here for more than a year now, do you still have to call me city boy?" Jack glared at his brown-eyed girl at the nickname she gave him when he first came to Mineral Town that, much to his misfortune, continued to stick.

#30 – Peace

"I'll stop calling you city boy, if you promise not to name our son Jackson Stewart Wright IV;" "I wasn't planning on naming him-wait, we're having a son?"

#31 – Poison

It seemed that no matter what he made her, she and the baby would promptly refuse, blaming the aroma, the taste or the food's appearance for causing her to rush to the bathroom (or trash can if she couldn't make it); which is why he felt relieved (after 10 failed attempts) that she was able to keep down the rice porridge (made mostly out of frustration and the remaining ingredients in his fridge).

#32 – Pretty

Lying in bed, Elli sighs as she examined the changes of her continually growing body, glaring in disapproval at her expanding belly, grumbling at her swollen ankles; Jack pulls her close and wraps his arms around her, whispering, "You're pretty, you're pretty," as he places kisses on her eyes, neck, nose, lips.

#33 - Rain

Although it saved him a day in the fields, it wasn't the rain Jack loved, but the thunderstorms, which began when he was young and his Grandpappy, Jim, took a day off from farming to make popcorn and tell stories and play games with Jack while listening to the boom and crackle of the thunder as light flashed across the sky; Jack loved it even more when he awoken to Elli clinging to him tightly as he heard a peal of thunder rumble throughout the house, deciding to spend the rest of the night telling her stories until she fell asleep or the midnight storm had passed.

#34 - Regret

Sometimes she feels that she made a mistake, accepting his proposal and his help in raising the baby, knowing that she could do it by herself; but when she sees him setting up the baby's room and looking on fondly while placing Honey Bunny in the crib, she thinks, maybe she made the right decision after all.

#35 - Roses

"Well, I know you've been having a bad week, so taa-daa," Elli gaped in disbelief when Jack brings her to the bathroom, revealing a bathtub filled with petals, lit candles, and a promise for a total body massage later that evening.

#36 – Secret

Contrary to what everyone else believed, due to Elli's somewhat serious nature and Jack's persistence in wooing and marrying their town nurse, it was actually Elli who first fell in love the moment she saw Jack tucking her sleeping brother in his bed after a night of rough-housing and 'male bonding' over Mechabot Ultror and horse racing, promising he and May could come visit when Ace was older and they could take him for a ride.

#37 – Snakes

"You'd think someone threw a barrel of eels in there, the way Elli's screaming," Stu quietly observed after he and Jack were kicked out of the bedroom by a fussy doctor claiming they were 'more of a nuisance, than a help,' while Jack quietly simmered over the fact that the Doctor would be the first to see his son.

#38 – Snow

But when the morning came with the first snowfall of the season, all anger and resentment seemed to disappear as Jack heard the cries of his son.

#39 – Solid

"Support his head," the Doctor advised, handing Mason Javier Wright (After Elli's parents: Mason and Javiera, Javi for short) to his father, who quietly watched his son taking his first big yawn as he opened his eyes, whispering, "Hey little guy, it's Daddy."

#40 – Spring

Surprisingly, it's the father, not the mother who literally jumps at every movement and cry Mason makes, and is reluctant to leave his side for more than a few hours when he has to go 'make the big bucks for Mommy and Baby.'

#41 – Stable

"Where'd they go? Jack promised we could take Comet out for a ride," May said to Stu as they entered the stable, while Jack and Elli did their utmost to stay hidden, "I mean, here's his cap and boots," the little girl from the Yodel farm picked up the items and came to the conclusion that Jack was zapped up by aliens, while Elli silently punched her fiancé for suggesting a 'tussle in the hay.'

#42 – Strange

"What?" Elli noticed the shocked look on Jack's face at the selective choice of words to describe her aggravation against the freezer door she bumped her head against, "Why does everyone look like that when I curse?"

#43 – Summer

Etched in perfect cursive with a border of sunshine yellow and gold, the invitation states, 'Jackson Stewart Wright III and Elena Marguerite Dawson request the pleasure of your company at the celebration of their marriage on the 16th of Summer…'

#44 – Taboo

"No!" Popuri called out as she snatched the garment bag and hid it from view, "You can't see the wedding dress, it's tradition!" She emphasized by smacking Jack's hand while Elli observed, amused by Popuri's theatrics; "Why not? I've seen everything else," Jack implied with a wicked grin as his fiancé decided to join in and smack him as well.

#45 – Ugly

"This won't end well," Elli commented to Jack, nodding in agreement, as they watched the three-way match between Doug, Ann and the Gourmet Chef (Who, for reasons beyond them, decided to give his 'well-needed' opinion) on what should be served at the wedding dinner, and which of the baby-crazed girls (Mary, Popuri, and oddly enough Karen) would look after Mason while they were on their honeymoon.

#46 – War

"You wouldn't," Jack declared, trapped between a barrel/hiding spot and an Elli armed with an overly ripe tomato straddling his lap, only to be smeared in tomato-ey bits seconds later with the town nurse gleefully saying, "Payback's a bitch."

#47 – Water

Although it took much persuasion (and an impromptu consecration), Jack and Elli were able to have the ceremony on the beach with the entire town and wedding party standing barefoot in the sand, bearing witness as Jack kissed his bride in the glow of the setting sun and later, shared the first dance with his new wife in the town square among the fireflies and lanterns.

#48 – Welcome

"It's tradition," Jack insisted as he lifted his objecting bride into his arms, carried her over the threshold and into the home they, as Elli put it, had already shared for nearly a year now.

#49 – Winter

"You two are bunnies," Karen stated, her mouth agape when she learns that little Mason, barely a year old, would be having another little brother or sister in Summer, "_**Bunnies**_."

#50 – Wood

"It's the morning!" Jack exclaimed somewhat humorously while trying to defend himself against his wife's repeated attempts to smack him with her pillow, (which began the moment Elli woke up and practically leapt out of his arms) nearly causing both of them to fall out of his bed.

-----------------------------------------

I hope it wasn't too dreadful to read and that y'all liked my interpretation of HM: BTN Jack and Elli. And to all you lovely people who've reviewed and continue to read this little collection of stories and put up with my frequent absences, thank you so much 3


End file.
